Descubiertos
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque por mucho que se empeñen en ocultar un vicio este siempre será descubierto. Continuación de "Vicio"


**Disclaimer: **Para mi lamento (y el de muchas) los personajes (sobre todo _Draco_) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, al igual que los lugares mencionados en este fic. Pero eso sí, lo escrito aquí salió de loca mentecilla, así que es de mi propiedad.

**Nota:** ¿Por qué no lo publicaste en "_Mil y un dramione_"? Sencillo porque es una continuación de otro fic ("Vicio"), así que no lo vi justo.

**Nota 2**: Decidí hacerles caso y hacer una segunda parte de este fic, la verdad no es como la primera, pero fue lo que me salio, ya ustedes me dirán si mejor lo tiro a la basura virtual.

**Dedicatoria: **A todos y cada uno de los que leyeron "_Vicio_", comentaron, pusieron en favorito e incluso lo siguieron. ¡Gracias por eso y por todo lo que dijeron de él! ¡Adieu!

* * *

**Descubiertos**

* * *

_Tal cómo lo había previsto surgieron problemas_. Pese a lo incorrecto de su relación habían continuado con ella, y gracias a sus secretarias no habían sido descubiertos, pero Ronald comenzó a sospechar. Astoria también.

Y como si el destino se hubiera puesto de acuerdo, un día llegaron al Ministerio, sin avisar, sin preguntar, sólo con la idea de visitar a aquel (o aquella) con quien compartían el lecho matrimonial.

Ninguna secretaria pudo hacer nada al respecto. Lo intentaron. Trataron de hacerle conversación a las parejas de sus jefes, pero fue imposible, Ronald apartó a la secretaria de Hermione. Astoria simplemente esquivó a la de Draco.

El pelirrojo fue a la oficina de su esposa, mujer, amiga. La rubia fue hacia la oficina de su marido, esposo, amante.

Un "_no puede ser_" hizo voltear a la rubia desde la vacía oficina de su aristocrático esposo. Consumida por la curiosidad, o quizás por ese sexto sentido que muchas mujeres se jactaban de poseer se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hombre pelirrojo.

Y lo vio. Ronald también la vio.

Mejor dicho.

Los vieron.

Desnudos, interrumpidos, sonrojados, avergonzados y _juntos_.

Draco intenta estúpidamente ocultar el desnudo de la castaña. Hermione sólo desea ser absorbida por la tierra en ese maldito instante.

Increíblemente Ronald se carcajea. Astoria voltea a verlo con el asombro brillando en sus orbes azules.

Draco y Hermione están tan sorprendidos que no pueden moverse. Y además la castaña siente que todo el mundo esta girando a su alrededor.

El pelirrojo carraspea y continúa sonriendo. La situación es por demás incongruente.

"_¿Qué vas a ocultar de ella que yo mismo ya no haya visto_?" susurra poco después. Y la frase hace reaccionar a los trabajadores del ministerio, Draco logra conseguir sus pantalones y se los coloca. Hermione intenta encontrar algo con qué cubrirse y la camisa negra del blondo aparece ante sí, ni siquiera lo piensa, sólo se la coloca.

La sonrisa de Ronald desaparece. Astoria simplemente no puede dejar de mirar a Draco.

"_No es mio, ¿cierto_?" cuestiona el Weasley. La Greengrass vuelve a girar su vista hacia el personaje pelirrojo, al parecer el único capaz de decir algo en toda aquella extraña y retorcida situación.

Hermione sabe a que se refiere y baja la mirada. Draco no entiende nada. Astoria mucho menos.

Y Ronald como el hombre maduro que ahora es, vuelve a sonreír. Su corazón se ha convertido en simples pedazos rotos, pero aun así no logra odiar a aquella que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga. Entonces se acerca a ella y la besa en la frente.

"_Te conozco, Hermione_." Y ella alza su vista, avergonzada. Él continua sonriendo, mientras Astoria piensa que quizás es el hombre más extraño del planeta ¿no iba a romper nada? ¿No iba a lanzar maldiciones? Ella lo haría, pero ante todo era una dama y sangre pura además. "_Lo amas, ¿cierto?_" Inquirió el Weasley.

Hermione Jane Granger por primera vez en su vida es incapaz de responder las preguntas que le han hecho, simplemente las palabras se niegan a dejar su boca, sólo puede observar a su esposo con vergüenza, tristeza y arrepentimiento.

No quería que Ronald sufriera, no por su culpa. Y lo conoce tan bien que aunque le esté sonriendo sabe que el corazón de su marido está hecho pedazos.

"_Te amo_" dice simplemente el pelirrojo. Y por un leve momento ella sonríe.

"_También te amo_" le responde, pero aunque es verdad, siente que esto no es del todo verdad, o que su amor nos del mismo origen que el del pelirrojo.

Weasley vuelve a sonreír. Y le da otro beso en la frente.

"_Lo sé. Pero no como a él_"

Y se aleja de la castaña, con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tal vez la sonrisa debía agradecérsela a George, el gemelo le había enseñado a sonreír hasta en los peores momentos.

Cuando llega a la puerta se gira un breve instante, la sonrisa aun no se ha quitado de su rostro cuando observa fijamente al rubio. "_Cuídalos, a los dos_" dice antes de marcharse por completo.

Astoria totalmente anonada por la manera en que el pelirrojo había actuado, simplemente se giró hacia su aristocrático esposo.

"_Mañana irá a verte mi abogado, Draco_" susurra y sale de la oficina con ese andar elegante tan característico de los sangre pura acaudalados.

Draco voltea a ver a Hermione. Ella a él. La chica sonríe, aun tiene el cargo de conciencia por romper el corazón de Ronald, pero no puede evitar sonreír. El rubio la observa como si se tratara de la octava maravilla del mundo.

Porque el hecho de que Ronald Weasley había hablado en plural no se le había pasado por alto. La pregunta brilla en sus orbes grises, pero es incapaz de formarla con sus labios.

Pero ella lo conoce bien. Y su sonrisa se ensancha aun más.

"_Sí, estoy embarazada_".

Y Draco decide que no le importa más el mundo. Sólo se acerca hacia la castaña, la abraza y la besa como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tal vez no sea capaz de decir palabras amorosas, pero siempre había sido bueno demostrando lo que siente.

Al menos con ella era así.

_ End_


End file.
